Justin Wilcox vs. Vitor Ribeiro
ROUND ONE: Wilcox got in with a nice two punch combo early. He took to stalking as Ribeiro tried to circle and back away. He landed a good right. Again he popped in with the right as Ribeiro continued to circle. Ribeiro dropped to his back as Wilcox came in. Wilcox landed a few kicks and made Ribeiro stand back up. He landed a good left. Ribeiro tried to shoot but Wilcox shrugged him off. Wilcox again landed a combo. Wilcox landed another straight right. He stuffed another takedown attempt as he spun out. He came right back forward. He landed a good kick to the body. Wilcox with another combination, and he continues to press the action in this opening round. Wilcox connected with a nice overhand right. Ribeiro again dropped a level but got shrugged off. Wilcox with another combination. Wilcox threw a high kick that was blocked as the round ended. Penick's Scorecard: 10-9 Wilcox. He's controlling the striking game and wants nothing to do with Ribeiro's ground game here. ROUND TWO: Wilcox went right back to working the jab and pressing the pace. Ribeiro tried to shoot and again got stuffed. Wilcox landed a good body kick. Wilcox popped Ribeiro's head back with a right. Ribeiro again shot in but got stuffed. Wilcox landed a body punch. Ribeiro again shot in and was stuffed. Wilcox landed a good uppercut as he stood back up. Ribeiro tried to jump in with a knee but it missed. Wilcox landed another right. Ribeiro is bleeding now. Wilcox rocked Ribeiro with a right but he bounced off the cage and stayed standing. He started backing off and circling. He landed a right again. Wilcox again landed a combination and stuffed a takedown. Both fighters circled and were a bit tentative. Wilcox tried to reach in with a right but missed the mark. Wilcox rushed in and landed a knee before the round ended. Penick's Scorecard: 10-9 Wilcox. Ribeiro's got nothing for him in the striking, and he can't take Wilcox down here at all. ROUND THREE: Wilcox landed a right early. Ribeiro shot in and grabbed the single leg, but Wilcox held it off and landed a right. Ribeiro went to his back but couldn't bait Wilcox into going to the ground. Wilcox evaded the shot attempt from Ribeiro and landed a nice right. Wilcox landed a good left. Ribeiro landed a right. Wilcox continued closing the distance and landed a right. No sense of urgency from Ribeiro here right now. Ribeiro landed a nice right. Wilcox got in with a few punches in combination. Wilcox pressed in and landed the overhand right. Terrible final round strategy from Ribeiro here. Wilcox continues pressing the action. He held off another takedown attempt, and then another, landing an uppercut on the way up. Wilcox with another combination. Another straight left lands for Wilcox. Ribeiro landed a flying knee but just barely. Wilcox landed another combination to the body. Wilcox continued moving forward as the round ended. Penick's Analysis: 10-9 Wilcox. Clean sweep. "Shaolin" couldn't do a thing in that fight. WINNER: Wilcox via unanimous decision (30-27 x3) POST FIGHT: Wilcox said they wanted to exploit their standup. He said AKA has the best standup and predicted we'd see it from Josh Koscheck soon. Wilcox called out Lyle Beerbohm. STAR RATING: (*+) Not much to that fight at all. Ribeiro had nothing for Wilcox in any round, and Wilcox was more than happy to jab his way to a victory and land short combinations while pressing the action. Big win for him, for sure, but there wasn't much to that fight.